


Шервудские анекдоты

by ilera



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, стилизация под литературные анекдоты Даниила Хармса
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Relationships: Guy of Gisborne/Robin Hood, Guy of Gisborne/Sheriff Vaisey of Nottingham
Kudos: 2





	Шервудские анекдоты

Робин Локсли очень любил жизнь и короля Ричарда. К сожалению, два этих пристрастия противоречили друг другу, и Робин вернулся в Англию под первым удобным предлогом. И так ему приглянулись английские леса, что он уже не мыслил себе жизни в поместье. Так в Шервуде появился Робин Гуд, и все его сразу полюбили. Кроме представителей местной власти.

***

Как только Гуд начал разбойничать, Гай Гисборн решил, что с него хватит. Разве мало он отдувался за хозяина, пока тот загорал в Святой земле? Пришлось передать поместье во владение Вейзи. Не самому же за ним следить, в самом деле?

***

Робин Гуд очень любил нищих. Бывает, как начнет с рассвета раздавать деньги, так не остановится, пока солнце не сядет. Друзья зовут его обедать, а Робин Гуд ни в какую. "Я, — говорит, — спасаю жизни — нет времени на еду". Зато похудел, и Гисборн стал чаще на него поглядывать. Со значением.

***

Шериф Вейзи долго планировал поимку Робин Гуда, даже могилу ему вырыл. Своими руками. А Гуд, мерзавец, не попался в ловушку. В порыве гнева Вейзи засыпал могилу и целый день ни с кем не разговаривал. Даже с самим собой.

***

Шериф Вейзи очень любил Гая Гисборна. Бывает, погладит по щеке, а Гисборн стоит и не двигается. "Ему нравится", — радовался Вейзи. Однажды он подкрался к Гисборну сзади и как поцелует его в шею! А Гисборн даже не оглянулся, только вздохнул тяжко: "Рано ты, Гуд, явился. Шериф увидит — убьет". Испугался Вейзи и отступил в темноту. "Вот появится здесь Гуд — придется убить. А могилу-то я засыпал". Так и не узнал Гисборн, что его Вейзи поцеловал.

***

Шел как-то Вейзи по лесу в крестьянской одежде, и встретился ему один из людей Робин Гуда. "Ага!" — закричал Вейзи и замахнулся на разбойника. "Помогите! Убивают! — возопил тот. — Вот я сейчас шерифа позову, он тебя вздернет на ближайшем дереве", — и пустился наутек. "А вдруг и правда меня позовет? — подумал Вейзи. — Как же я сам себя повешу?"

***

Однажды Робин Гуд ограбил замок: казна опустела, а чаша терпения Вейзи переполнилась. "Поймайте мне Гуда! — кричал он, бегая по своим покоям. — Отдам все, что хотите!" Все бросились в лес на поиски разбойника, один только Гисборн остался. "А ты почему не ловишь Гуда?" — спросил его шериф. "Вы не можете дать то, что мне нужно", — загадочно ответил Гисборн. Вейзи ничего не сказал, только послал за Мэриан. "Поймаешь мне Гуда — и можешь жениться на этой девчонке", — сообщил он. Гисборн сорвался с места, словно ужаленный, и вернулся только утром: "Все хорошо, милорд, я предупредил Робин Гуда. Теперь его точно не поймают, и мне не придется жениться на Мэриан". Вейзи понял, что где-то просчитался.

***

Когда Вейзи, наконец, поймал Робин Гуда, то посадил его в подземелье. В честь этого события он устроил пир и выставил все вино, которое у него было припасено для дня поражения короля Ричарда. Все его рыцари и даже слуги пили вволю, только Гисборн мрачно смотрел в пустой кубок. "Почему не пьешь, Гиззи? — спросил Вейзи, приобнимая его за плечи. — Ты же сам говорил, что мечтаешь увидеть Гуда связанным и с кляпом во рту". "Да, но голым и наедине со мной", — слегка покраснел Гисборн. "Экий ты затейник, — удивился Вейзи его жестокости. — Так и быть, можешь пытать его первым. Только не убивай, у меня к нему есть вопросы о местонахождении сокровищ". "Ему грозит лишь маленькая смерть", — пообещал Гисборн с улыбкой. Его глаза уже подернулись дымкой предвкушения, и Вейзи порадовался, что у него в помощниках такой садист.

***

Сидя в темнице, Робин Гуд вел себя так нагло, что Вейзи готов был собственноручно его убить, даже не узнав о тайнике с сокровищами. Разбойник отказывался говорить с кем-либо, кроме Гисборна, а после общения с последним выглядел чересчур довольным. "Кто бы мог подумать, что Гуд мазохист", — с грустью размышлял Вейзи, глядя, как Гисборн в очередной раз идет допрашивать пленника. Когда Вейзи готов был уже казнить Гуда, кто-то засыпал вырытую могилу землей. "Опять не получилось!" — и шериф со злостью стукнул ладонью по столу.

***

"Робин Гуд! Ненавижу Робин Гуда!" — часто приговаривал шериф ни с того, ни с сего. Гуд сидел в темнице на казенных харчах, а новую могилу снова засыпали заговорщики. Однажды Вейзи долго не мог заснуть и вышел погулять на кладбище. Там он увидел Гисборна с лопатой в руках, возвращающегося в замок. "Вот", — показал тот на свежезакопанную могилу, предназначенную для Гуда, и пошел дальше. Целую ночь Вейзи провел на кладбище, надеясь, что сообщник Гуда вернется, чтобы закончить свою работу. Утром его нашли замерзшим, и только с губ сорвалось хриплое: "Гуд... Ненавижу Гуда!"

***

Через месяц Робин Гуду надоело холодное подземелье, и решил он вернуться в родные леса. Переоделся шерифом и давай стучать в железную дверь: "Эй, вы, выпустите меня отсюда! Как вы посмели запереть своего господина?" Посмотрели стражники — а за решеткой знакомый оскал, и золотой зуб грозно сверкает. Испугались и выпустили Гуда наружу. А тот прямиком в покои Гисборна; хвать за голый рыцарский зад — и как крикнет: "Гисбо-о-орн! Что это ты тут нагишом расхаживаешь? Небось Гуда ждешь?" Испугался Гисборн, оборачивается, а перед ним шериф золотым зубом цыкает. "Что вы, вас ждал, сэр", — говорит, а сам смотрит, как бы незаметно улизнуть в подземелье. "Вейзи ждал, значит?" — ухмыльнулся Гуд, сбрасывая чужую личину. "А, это ты", — с облегчением вздохнул Гисборн и запер дверь.

***

Следующим утром Робин Гуд, как в старые добрые времена, раздавал милостыню беднякам. Те опасались, но брали — монетки хорошо поддерживали шатающуюся мебель.

***

Шериф Вейзи очень любил птичек, но не умел их готовить. Приходилось закапывать.

***

Белочки очень любили орехи, но орехи предпочитали Робин Гуда, поэтому белочки перебрались жить из поместья леди Мариан в Шервуд. Это еще больше расстроило леди, потому что теперь и белочки, и орехи были в лесу.

***

Как-то белочка нашла в лесу золотое кольцо со странной надписью. Надела белочка кольцо на коготь и увидала перед собой Око Саурона. "Моя прелессссть!" — зашипело Око. "Орехи!" — запищала белочка и выбросила кольцо. С тех пор о Сауроне никто не слышал, а Фродо не пришлось нести кольцо в Мордор.


End file.
